


The Long Journey Home

by RhysTheComePayMeMan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I just wanted to write, Other, holy shit this is horrible, idek what this is, my own thoughts, stuff that pops into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTheComePayMeMan/pseuds/RhysTheComePayMeMan
Summary: I don’t know why, but I’m suddenly compelled to write... Well... Fuck that. I’m going through tough shit right now, and I guess I need a way to vent? Eh. Through words. It’s kind of sad, I guess? Welcome to my mind!





	The Long Journey Home

It’s been three months. I’ve been lost in my madhouse of a brain for years, it seems. But... I know it’s only been for a day. I can’t seem to leave. I see the exit in front of me, I can feel myself running towards it; my blood’s rushing through my ears, my heart’s pounding like there’s no tomorrow, my lungs seem to be on fire! I’m almost there! I’m almost there! All of a sudden, it’s dark. It’s frifhtening. Where’s the exit? How do I get out of here? Where’s the lights? I’m probably just going the wrong way... yeah! I probably missed a turn or I went into the wrong hallway! I turn on my heels, my eyes scanning in the pitch black nothingness... As expected, nothing. The bright, flashing exit is no longer in sight, no matter where I look... I falter to the cold ground. There’s no hope. There never was. 


End file.
